<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape From Wonderland by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118543">Escape From Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Derailing and Rerailing of Happily Ever After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Origin Story, Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dead dad; her mother's dress soaked in blood; a green sky. This is the derailment of Lizzie Hearts Story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Derailing and Rerailing of Happily Ever After [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape From Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elizabeth Winnifred Augusta Hearts was princess of Wonderland and the daughter of Wonderland’s King and Queen, Winston Hartford William Hearts and Mary Elizabeth Constantine Hearts. She was a black haired beauty, with skin as pale as the white roses her father was buried in and with a heart-shaped birthmark over her eye, the color of the blood on her mother’s dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth Winnifred Augusta Hearts is running. Away from the palace, away from the heart of Wonderland, away from her parents. She sees the red stains on the dress, her father’s lifeless body, the green mist in the sky. She’s running for her life, breaking the heels off her shoes and ripping her perfectly red dress dress going through Wonderland’s forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth Winnifred Augusta Hearts finds a cottage in the woods. It’s upside down, topsy turvy. Though, surrounded by multicolored trees and musical bees, Elizabeth shouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocks. Once, twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Popping up behind her is a girl decked out in teal, purple, and gold. Down to her curly mane of hair, she sports a color combination only found in Wonderland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you Princess, I demand for your help.” Elizabeth threatens, trying to hide the fear in her voice, “Or it's off with your head!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for that silly!” She grabs the scared princess’ arm, yanking her inside, “Papa! We have company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red haired man, decked out in a wild assortment of clothing, pops out of nowhere. He exclaims, “Company! Well how do we do? How do you do? Who’s at the door? Hodor’s at the door!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No papa!” The multi colored haired girl replies, “It's the girl with a heart on her eye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She clarifies, “The Queen to be!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodie!” He shakes Elizabeth, almost making her fall on her feet, “Now what would the little lady with the heart on her eye want from us Hatters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need</span>
  <span>— I need—” she collects herself, “I demand you take me out of Wonderland?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well papa it is the perfect time to leave.” The multicolored hair girl rationalizes, “The sky is a sickly green and that means we’ll lose Tuesday’s war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about your schooling darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School was yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Splendid,” the man grabs a stack of hats, “Well, we best be going! The tunnel leaves soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and the multicolored girl start to run. Elizabeth follows after them. They’re willing to help, even after the threat of beheading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woods become darker patterns, almost black. Lizzie recognizes it as Spades territory, but doesn’t say anything. The Mad Hatter jumps through the well. Wordlessly, Lizzie and Maddie follow as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the other side, Lizzie only has one question, she asks, “Why did you help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mad Hatter replies, gathering his hats with a boomerang, “Well princess, we were leaving soon anyways. She was coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was coming?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Evil Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>